dianawynnejonesfandomcom-20200213-history
Sophie Hatter
Sophie is the eldest of the Hatter sisters and the heroine of Howl's Moving Castle. She and her sister Lettie are orphaned after the death of her father. It is up to the mother of their half-sister, Martha, to take care of them . Howl's Moving Castle (Book) The eldest of the Hatter sisters aged 18, she has red-gold hair and is rather pretty, although she doesn't perceive herself as such. She becomes more lovely as her confidence grows and she stops wearing grey. While her siblings' lives become increasingly adventurous and exciting, she finds herself resigned to run her father's old hat shop, as it is her "fate" as the oldest sister. One day the Witch of the Waste visits her shop, and, mistaking Sophie for Lettie, turns her into an old woman. Sophie leaves the hat shop and eventually becomes a cleaning lady in Howl's castle, hoping that he might be able to lift the curse placed on her by the Witch. She enters into a bargain with Calcifer, Howl's fire demon, that if she breaks the secret contract between Howl and Calcifer,Calcifer will break the spell on her. As the story progresses, she starts to fall in love with Howl, although she does her best to deny it; however when Howl begins "courting" Miss Angorian, Sophie really makes up her mind to leave because "Howl prefers Miss Angorian", and therefore there's no reason to stay. Though Sophie is initially reserved and lacking confidence, she demonstrates herself to be a strong-minded individual after she is transformed into an old woman, becoming less afraid of what others think of her. Dutiful, kind, and considerate, Sophie also has a tendency to be impulsive in her actions and often feels guilty when she does something wrong, though her attempts to rectify matters are usually disastrous. It is eventually revealed that Sophie possesses magical abilities of her own - she is capable of talking life into objects, though she initially is unaware of her powers and uses them unwittingly. When developed, they become very powerful, and it is assumed she can learn spells and charms as well. At the end of the book Howl asks her to marry him, and she accepts. Castle in the Air In Castle in the Air, Sophie and Howl are married and Sophie is pregnant with their first child, Morgan. When she is around eight months pregnant, Howl happens to be working on a divination spell for the King of Ingary when he discovers that a djinn plans to steal the Castle for itself. Howl sends Michael and the new apprentice away, but Sophie refuses to leave with them. She and Howl are arguing about that when the djinn comes, and Howl turns Sophie into a cat, and all of a sudden Sophie finds herself alone in the mountains north of Kingsbury. Sophie gives birth to Morgan while she's still a cat so he is born a kitten. They meet the main character, Abdullah and a Strangian soldier. While the soldier takes a liking to Sophie as a cat and names her Midnight, Abdullah hates her and is scared of her strange powers. Once Abdullah reaches Ingary in his quest to find Flower-in-the-Night, he learns who Sophie really is. Wizard Suliman turns her back into a human. The soldier runs away to the moving castle taking the genie and baby Morgan with him. Abdullah and Sophie take a magic carpet to the castle and discover that the djinns have kidnapped all the princesses from around the world including Ingary's Princess Valeria and Flower-in-the-Night. Sophie finds Morgan who has been looked after by the princesses. With the help of the other princesses, Abdullah, Sophie, Flower-in-the-Night and the moody Genie, they manage to trick the robbers with the powers of the genie, Sophie's talking powers and Morgan's crying, and take back the castle. Sophie and Morgan are both reunited with Howl who was the Genie and Calcifer who was the magic carpet. House of Many Ways House of Many Ways takes place three years after Castle in the Air. Sophie is 21 and a sorceress who is invited to help in the search for the kingdom's missing treasury, mainly because she is Howl's wife and one kingdom cannot ask the help of another kingdom's Royal Wizard. So while they asked for Sophie instead, Howl chose to come along as well in the disguise of an adorable young boy named "Twinkle", claiming to be Sophie's nephew. In the end Sophie helps solve the crime from the prince, and Howl discovers the location of the mysterious Elfgift. Category:Wizard's Castle